


The Fallen, Glass, and Leading a Kingdom.

by TheBurningForest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU-Kingdom, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, I am so sorry, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith is a prince, Krolia is dead, Lance isn't in here, Minor Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Nymphs exist, Pidge is a Lily-Pad Nymph, Prompt Fic, Shay is a Boulder Nymph, Sorry Not Sorry, Windows play a huge role, he is most pure boi, shiro is dead, then he's a king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBurningForest/pseuds/TheBurningForest
Summary: Prince Keith doesn't want to become king, to help his mother rule the Galran Kingdom. Not so soon after his brother's death.No one cares to help him.----King Keith doesn't want to become the sole leader of the Galran Kingdom, not so soon after the death of his mother.But, with the help of some new friends, he might be able to finally take charge of his kingdom.





	The Fallen, Glass, and Leading a Kingdom.

**Author's Note:**

> Genre: Fairy Tale  
> Character: A ruler  
> Material: A window  
> Sentence: "It is required of you."  
> Bonus: Your character has lost someone dear.

__ _ “It is required of you, my Prince.” A servant tells Prince Keith. But Prince Keith cannot become ruler now. Not yet. Not so shortly after the death of King Takashi, his brother. Not so soon after his burial. So Prince Keith just sits and stares out the window, ignoring the pleas of the servant. _

__ _ The garden outside looks sickly, it’s beauty taken by the death of the king. The once bright pink Juniberries, now wilted and browned. The pond lilies, silver as armor, have sunken to the bottom of the now grey pond, which was lavender just moons ago. It’s a motley sight, he knows, but the young prince cannot take his eyes off of the dying sanctuary. _

_ :-:-:-:-:-:-: _

__ _ “It is required of you, my King.” The same servant tells the young ruler. It has been years since the death of King Takashi, since Keith had taken the throne (begrudgingly, might I add). But King Keith isn’t moping still because of his brother’s death. _

_ His mother, who was bedridden with an illness, has recently passed. Queen Krolia never was there much for Keith when he was just a small boy. King Keith isn’t moping because he has to make a speech at her burial, and he isn’t moping because of her death, either.  _

__ _ King Keith is moping because his mother passed on the day his brother did,too. _

__

__ How dare she! _ He wants so badly to yell.  _ How dare she choose death on this day! _ But the young king must keep his temper under control. So he sits and he stares out of the window. _

__ _ The garden has long since been replaced. The flowers never did grow back, the garden pond never did return to a soft lavender. So, the garden was transformed into a small trading port. _

__ _ The stalls that held baked goods had small lines, mainly consisting of children and their parents. The baker, a kind man named Hunk, and his assistant, a small lily-pad nymph named Pidge, were quickly handing out Yxrin cakes and Keria-Jin bread. They weren’t horribly overpriced, only 3-5 minweik.  _

_ :-:-:-:-:-:-: _

__ Taka would’ve loved his cakes, _ King Keith finds himself thinking one day, looking out of the window. Hunk had brought over freshly baked Yxrin cakes earlier that week. The king found himself shoving property rights and thousands of minweik at the baker and nymph, telling them to start a full business in the middle of Marmora Square. Hunk thanked King Keith immensely.  _

_Very few weeks later,_ **The Balmera Bakery** _opened up. Hunk had a new partner, a boulder nymph named Shay, and they were to be married in a moon-cycle. Pidge had been generously given half of the proceeds that_ **The Balmera** _made. She opened a tech shop where she sold small lions that operated like mission vehicles. Pidge would send altered versions of these lions to the castle. Hunk and Shay would send baked goods to troops off fighting the latest war._

__ _ King Keith was always sending minweik for their services, for he could never take advantage of the allies he had. For, the ruler who is much older then when he started ruling, is finally ready to take full control of his kingdom. _

**_:-:-:-:-:-:-:_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts if you'd like!
> 
> Inventing words for weird alien-things


End file.
